Rin-Tra
Rogues: Margot Hillian Also known as Black Marge, she constantly tries to seduce, and control Ken to use his power to conquer the multiverse. Brutilation He's constantly trying to kill Ken, and slaughters many heroes. She hates the creature, and lacks any sense of compassion towards it. He also nearly killed Arris, early in her superhero career. Darksied He constantly causes trouble for The Justice League, and various hero teams. He also created the very creature that seeks to kill her husband. Yuga Khan Father of Darksied, he constantly tries to cause destruction, and has targeted Ken for his immense power. Azifer A result of Ken's mental state fracturing under immense torture in Trigon's plain, and a demon lord possessing him and fusing with the second personality. This being is immensely powerful, and even inspires fear in whoever he crosses. He acts on his own accord, but has been influenced by Ken's better half to the point of learning compassion. He slowly progressed from a chaotic and destructive nature to just a like-able rebel, but while also occasionally will toy around with beings like Lobo and Yuga Khan for fun. Jane Paleheart She seeks to kill Ken for the death of her younger brother (BlockBasher), who was recreated into the creature Brutilation by Darksied. She's a super genius, even dwarfing the intellect of several new gods. Her physiology is significantly powerful, rivaling that of kryptonians. Jade Everfall She envies Rin immensely, and seek to steal her powers and use them to her advantage. She has displayed radical feminist views, believing men are to be nothing but submissive to women, or die. She loves manipulating men, and causing problems for them, even killing them. She has set her sights on Ken, since he has immense power, and she thinks she should possess the power, since she believes men have more than enough power as is. Summary A mercenary from a Kryptonian Colony, Rin-Tra is the loyal wife of Ken Spartan and Arris Faneves, and a brutal fighter. She's brutal enough to draw fear in even some of the bravest of heroes and villains in the DC Universe. After coming to Earth on a contract to kill Superman, she realizes she works for a corrupt group employed by a Sinestro Corps member. Upon discovering her latent Kryptonian powers, she hunts down and kills the Sinestro Corps member. This draws the attention of the Corps, who hunt her throughout her superhero career, until she manages to induce fear in them collectively. She spends her down time enjoying her life as a dedicated wife, and mother to a beautiful baby boy. She runs a mental health clinic in Metropolis, utilizing her powers to help repair the traumatized minds of war vets, victims of abuse, and those suffering from PTSD. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Kryptonian Physiology Her Kryptonian physiology has been enhanced, causing her to be significantly stronger than the average Kryptonian. Under the light of a yellow sun, she has the same powerset: * Super Strength * Invulnerability * Super Speed * Super Stamina * Super Sight * Super Smell * Super Hearing * Flight * Immortality * Self Sustenance * Bio-Electric Aura * Accelerated Healing * Super Breath * Frost Breath * Heat Vision * Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision * X-Ray Vision * Telescopic Vision * Microscopic Vision * Solar Radiation Absorption * Molecular Vibration * Super Thought * Perfect Memory Incredible Telekinesis, Telepthy, and Mind Control Powers Rin-Tra can use her telekinesis to act upon her environment as she sees fit. She can also control the minds of even the strongest telepaths of the DC Universe, like Martian Manhunter. * Telepathy: She is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties, and the only minds that can cause her trouble are insane minds. She can even read their subconscious mind as well. She can scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of moments. She can read multiple minds over great distances. This telepathy extends to distances as far away as even Jupiter. It is not known whether there is any limit to the number of people she can be attuned to or whether there are any special requirements to being attuned to them for her. In addition to reading minds, Rin-Tra has a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allows her to literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever she wants them to. She can use this ability to help subjects forget things that she does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions. ** Illusions ** Induce Sleep ** Possession ** Mind Scans ** Mind Wipes ** Astral Projection ** Mental Shield: She can prevent other telepaths from reading her mind. She can expand this ability and shield other people from telepathy. ** Download Information: She can upload information to other people's minds, and she can download memories from other peoples' minds as a memory that she cannot identify with. ** Mind Control: Rin-Tra can also control other beings minds. Insane minds seem to be the only minds she has some trouble controlling. ** Thought Sensing: Rin-Tra can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect lifeforms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. She can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. She can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. ** Telepathic Relay: Other wise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, Rin-Tra is able to use her telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through her. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as Rin-Tra's normal telepathic range. ** Telepathic Assault: Rin-Tra can also use her telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. She has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using her mental powers. Rin-Tra does not use this power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. ** Mental Attack Resistance: Rin-Tra can prevent herself from having her mind read by anyone, and can do so against even the strongest of telepaths with ease. She can do the same against mind control as well, making it incredibly hard for opponents to control her. Even Darkseid has had immense trouble even attempting to do so. ** Mayavana: Rin-Tra seems to have gained the Martian ability to create mental realities in her victims' heads as real as any normal reality from her exobytes. Unlike the Martians, she doesn't receive massive strain from doing so, and can do it repetitively. She only receiving minor strain from the ability. ** Mental Construct Creation - She can use her telekinetic abilities to manifest an energy unique to her mind, and outside of the electromagnetic spectrum to form constructs according to her will. * Telekinesis: Rin-Tra possesses the ability to move objects with her mind. Energy Projection Rin-Tra can fire super hot UV, Electrical, and Radioactive energy bolts from any part of her body to severely damage opponents. Super Flare Rin-Tra can expel solar energy from the cells in her body to produce a large explosion that eradicates anything within a quarter mile of her location. This leaves her much weaker, and requiring time to recover. This ability was taught to her by her husband Ken. Blue Light Construct Creation Due to her pregnancy with her and Ken's son, Rin-Tra has developed the ability to produce Blue Light Constructs by tapping into the Emotional Spectrum. Molecular Attack Resistance Her pregnancy has also imbued her with the ability to fight back against molecular manipulation from even the strongest of molecular manipulators. She uses this ability when she isn't wearing her gauntlets. Resurrection She can resurrect from the dead, which is brought about by her connection to Arris. Paraphernalia ''' Kryptonian War Suit - She wears an indestructible war suit from Krypton that covers her body. It protects her from attacks, and is completely indestructible due to various enhancements Rin-Tra has imbued it with. Gaunlets of The Aligned - These gauntlets allow her to resist molecular attacks by protecting the molecules from any foreign energies that try to tamper with them, and are also indestructible. She can still take physical damage, but any molecular attacks will fail. Nth Metal Buckle and Gauntlet Decor - This allow her flight, and various other abilities while de-powered, and also includes various forms of protection. Wedding Ring - Forged from super strong Kryptonian metals and diamonds from various parts of the galaxy, this ring symbolizes Ken's love for his wife. The ring is nigh-indestructible, due to many fortification magics used by Ken, and contains several magics that enhance Rin-tra's health. The ring can also alert Ken to when Rin-Tra is in trouble. The ring is very hard for anyone besides Ken and Rin-Tra to take off, and will notify Ken, if taken off. If the alarm is somehow disabled, Rin-Tra will take off the ring to notify Ken, when she needs help. Commander's Visage - This mask amplifies her already immense mental powers, speeds her healing, and allows for regeneration. The mask also assists in protecting her from mind control, and other mental attacks. Indigo Ring - She has been deemed a member of the Indigo Tribe, due to her compassionate nature. Sapphire Ring - She was approached to join the star Sapphires, due to her immense love for her husband, but she declined. She didn't want to be away from her friends, family, and husband. She also disagreed with some of their views, but she insisted on keeping the ring, in case she changed her mind. '''Author's Notes * The concept for Rin-Tra was inspired by Supergirl and Miss Martian. * Rin-Tra was initially opposed to Arris' advances, but Ken expressed his interest in the Havanian, and he remarked on Rin's obviously repressed interest. They dated her for a year before they allowed her to join their marriage. Rin was very happy with the decision. * Rin-Tra is intended, like her husband, to be an overpowered version of the character(s) that inspired her concept. Category:Heroes Category:Mental Category:Flight Category:Kryptonian Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses